


【授翻】No One Expects the Scottish Inquisition

by frui



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AO社会地位不平等, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 双性Omega
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: disappointments (sometimesimeow)所写No One Expects the Scottish Inquisition一文的中文翻译。简介：安迪·罗伯逊喝得酩酊大醉后犯了一个重大错误，并且被拍了下来。自然地，克洛普要求他前往西班牙去向莱昂内尔·梅西道歉，从而改正自己的错误。注：原文中罗伯逊的英语有苏格兰口音，而且作者表示她作为英语母语者，有时都听不懂苏格兰口音。翻成中文时用一些发音不标准的词表达这种口音。西语部分放了原文，括号里给出了翻译。
Relationships: Alpha特尔施特根X Omega阿利松, Alpha罗伯逊X Omega梅西, Alpha范戴克X Omega克洛普, Alpha萨拉赫X Omega洛夫伦
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	【授翻】No One Expects the Scottish Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No One Expects the Scottish Inquisition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469262) by [the shame corner (sometimesimeow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesimeow/pseuds/the%20shame%20corner). 



> 预警：Alpha罗伯逊X Omega梅西（露骨对话，双性车）  
> Alpha范戴克X Omega克洛普（露骨对话，露骨描写）  
> Alpha萨拉赫X Omega洛夫伦（露骨对话，露骨描写）  
> Alpha特尔施特根X Omega阿利松（暗示后续发展）  
> AO社会地位不平等  
> Omega为双性  
> 利物浦球员逛夜店描写  
> 有些描写和用词比较言情化
> 
> 译者话：很魔性的一篇文,CP和车都不重要，重要的是真的很搞笑。在我之前在苦闷写论文改论文的时候能偶尔调解我的情绪，里面有句“我说的就是英语”经常让我想起来就笑一下然后继续专心做事情。在天天中翻英的日子里也偶尔拿这篇来试试英翻中，平衡一下，防止溢出（x）。现在搞完了论文，决定翻完这篇，就当以后用来忆苦思甜了。  
> 如果有觉得不适的地方，请看在我努力预警的份上直接点X。 

安迪·罗伯逊想要来一杯威士忌。他环顾四周，想知道有没有空姐可以为他提供服务，但是她们似乎在机舱后面忙碌着，做些空乘在私人飞机上应该做的什么事情。阿利松坐在他后方，耳机紧贴在耳朵上，试图让视频的声音不打扰到旁人，但他那喧闹的笑声白费了这功夫。至少有人是开心的，罗伯逊想。范戴克正专注于自己的手机，声称自己有重要的事情要忙，但罗伯逊百分之九十确定他是在和克洛普发性爱短信，或者做些他们两个人私底下喜欢做的某种事情。罗伯不会说范戴克是通过睡教练才当上队长的，因为范戴克可是后卫中的怪兽，这一切是他应得的，但他们确实有点太露骨了，而且他发誓范戴克绝对在练习中对克洛普动手动脚过。如果他们曾经想要隐藏过二人之间的关系，那么他们做的是真不怎么样。就这位苏格兰球员来看，这代表着他们不介意被玩笑奚落。

一般来说，罗伯并不是那么混蛋，但是他们三人在当天训练结束后就立即踏上了飞机。他肌肉发酸，头脑发痛，现在只需要一个下流的表情就能让他张开大嘴巴再说些愚蠢的东西，然后被扔下飞机。是的，在飞行中被扔下飞机。

终于，空姐停在座位旁询问他们是否需要什么。

“Fuck ay，” 罗伯叫道。在他正准备点杯酒的时候，范戴克打断了他。

“给他来杯水，”范戴克回答。然后，他们的第三队长给了面前女人一个性感的微笑，并给自己点了杯酒，某种程度上这让罗伯油然而生一股不安全感，仿佛回到了凯尔特人教练说他身高不足以踢足球的时候。他们两个都是Alpha，但范戴克十分出众。他身高超过六尺，全身肌肉发达，完全能把他一下子扔到新加坡。罗伯像爱自己的兄弟一样爱他，但他知道上帝在造范戴克时一定多用了不少时间。

“窝觉得窝可以应付一杯酒，”罗伯告诉他。

范戴克看了他一眼。

“ 泥那是甚么眼神？” 罗伯问，试图表现出被冒犯而不是满怀罪恶感的样子。

“这不是在度假，”范戴克告诉他。在他们身后，阿利松爆发出另一阵足以晃动飞机的笑声。

罗伯还了范戴克一个表情。

范戴克的表情仍然十分强硬，尽管他的眼中含有笑意。罗伯知道他也觉得这很愚蠢。高个子男人认输似的举起双手。“嘿，不要看我。是酒精让你陷入这种境地的。”

***

这个说法并不完全准确。酒精只起到一部分作用，罗伯逊的老二才是真正的罪魁祸首，还有他那令人难以忍受的、不知道什么时候该闭嘴的苏格兰大嘴巴。

罗伯逊和队里的一些年轻人们狂欢了一晚上，在积极努力的Wagabees（以成为球员配偶或者伴侣为目标的人）的陪伴下度过了愉快的时光，每个人都竭尽全力想要成为今天晚上被球员带回家的那一个。足球运动员的夜生活文化总是在年轻人事业刚起步时就正面袭来。罗伯逊想起他在皇后公园的队友们，在他十八岁时就把他拖进了一家俱乐部，那时他还四肢纤细，脸上残存着青春痘的痕迹。仅仅三十分钟后，他就将手指塞进了一个陌生人的下体。那次经历让他既害怕又性奋。很快他就发现这种事是足球运动员的常态。每个周六晚上，成百上千的漂亮男孩女孩们在VIP区域外排队想试试运气，他们愿意做任何事情来成为被球员选中的那一个。随着罗伯逊在足球事业上的发展，他的艳遇也越来越多。英超球员有极大的选择权，罗伯逊也不例外。 

尽管苏格兰人荷尔蒙混乱的大脑中有一部分促使他跟随里奥·费迪南德和成千上万无法管好自己老二的球员的步伐，但大脑中爱着自己母亲，尊重Omega，钦佩每一位对手和队友的那一部分仍然告诉他应该管好下半身。Omega不是什么物件。他们应该得到他的尊重。

话虽然这么说，但罗伯逊那晚还是搞砸了。

旧习惯很难被改掉，而四瓶啤酒和半瓶威士忌更是有害无益。罗伯逊是一个酒品不错的人，可以不断为身边的人带来欢声笑语，但是如果他不能向兄弟们证明他可以把他们全部喝趴到桌子底下，他还能算是个苏格兰人吗？当然不能。因此，罗伯逊不断喝酒，喝酒，再喝酒，在场的所有人都过得很愉快，然后保镖们放了几个Omega进了VIP房间。等到罗伯意识回笼时，这个娇小的美人正在他的阴茎上来回磨蹭，准备以一段愉快的时光来交换艾格伯特区的一套公寓。就在这时，米利——他们清醒，具有高度责任感，令人扫兴的副队长，米利——告诉他们是时候离开了。他把罗伯逊身上的人从沙发上拉了下来，然后继续让其他膝盖上坐满Omega屁股的男孩们起身。

“到此为止，”米尔纳命令道。

年轻人们和罗伯逊对无聊的领导者发出了嘘声，后者把Omega们都领出了房间。 

“你在做什么吗？” 琼斯惊讶地问道。“她可是打算在夜店中央吸我的老二！” 

“这样一点都不酷，伙计，”阿诺德附和道。

罗伯逊也加入到这场批斗中。“泥真四个不解风情的混蛋，米利！让我们尽情享受吧。” 他又喝了一大口啤酒。

“你们已经享受得够多了。” 米尔纳叹了口气，仿佛是一个低收入的保姆。“等你们发现自己不用为他们的公寓付月供的时候，你们会为此感谢我的。”

“Oh，不是吧！” 他们对他大喊道。

米尔纳让一位服务员把账单拿过来。罗伯逊不知道是什么吞噬了自己的大脑——在之后他为自己辩护时，他说当时已经醉到连名字都记不起来了——但他决定站起来向米利宣布，这应该是属于年轻人的愉快夜晚，他们应该尽情享受这一切。“米利，窝的男孩！再玩一会！窝们应该拥有年轻、疯狂和自由！被他们用屁股磨蹭一下有甚么关系？”

米尔纳揉了揉太阳穴。“罗伯……”

“我只是想说，”罗伯逊打断他。“得让这些小伙子们趁早习惯这一套，这很重要。”

“就像你一样？” 米尔纳淡淡地问，显然是在说刚才那个甜蜜的小美人。

罗伯逊挥了挥手。“你知道窝的，窝就喜欢小个子的款。要是再加上细腰和丰满的屁股，那窝就没救了。罗伯逊夸张地叹了口气，当他想做出相应的动作时，差点跌倒在地上。米尔纳抓住了他，阿诺德来到他的右手边，帮助他站稳。“这可不能怪窝。窝是说，窝也可以欣赏高大一点的Omega。克洛普是真正的宝藏。我爱他的屁股，美好丰满。而且泥知道的，不能怪萨拉赫总是迟到，他可能把早上的时间都花在洛夫伦那该死的屁股上了——因为那个屁股简直可以得奖，窝很清楚，因为窝看到——”

“好吧，现在你是真的喝太多了，”米尔纳训斥道。

“泥知道谁拥有最棒的屁股吗？” 罗伯逊继续喋喋不休。他想要向米尔纳走去，但是却撞倒了一个瓶子。其余的年轻人大声嘲笑了他。“是他妈的莱昂内尔·梅西。” 罗伯逊吹了声口哨，并发表了一串足以让他登上牧师黑名单的粗言俗语。“我怎么可能不给那样的屁股一个机会呢。”

“上帝啊，”米尔纳摇了摇头。“请你在令自己难堪前就此打住。”

张伯伦为他的队友自掘坟墓而发出欢呼声，并且在罗伯逊继续这一话题时大笑出声。

“Hey！” 罗伯逊大声抗议道。“窝们都知道莱昂内尔·梅西拥有足球界最好的屁股！” 苏格兰人闭上了眼睛，发出夸张的大声呻吟。“窝敢打赌，他们一定是为了从背后欣赏这些才让他上场的！多么美好的景色！泥能想象他骑在泥身上时屁股起伏的样子吗，还有泥的鸡巴插在他身体里的样子？操。” 罗伯逊发出下流的呻吟声。这次不是装出来的。“窝到现在都还记得揽住他腰的感觉。特别细。窝和你说，他那里一定紧得像绞索一样，因为输了那场比赛真的让他紧张不安。”

“他紧张不安是因为你推了他，”米尔纳纠正道。

罗伯逊“啧”了一声，已经丝毫理智都不剩下了。“Oh，窝到现在都还记得他的声音。窝敢打赌泥绝对说不出一件比用西班牙语喊叫更性感的事情了。你说一件，我等着。” 罗伯逊并没有等。“窝发誓如果能再听到他对我喊叫一次，窝一定会把鸡巴塞进他的嘴里，看他会被呛到还是就这样含住。窝猜一定是后者。像他这样的Omega，如果不喜欢被粗暴对待的话，一定不会来踢足球的。” 罗伯逊想抬起手挥挥，但这动作却使他跌坐在地板上。

罗伯逊的醉态在除了米利的剩下所有人中引发了一阵喧闹嬉笑。副队长迫不得已弯腰把这个问题人物从地板上拉起来。几分钟后，米利支付了账单，并在确保所有人都安全坐上出租车后终于结束了这一天。张伯伦嘲笑他仿佛老父亲一样，但在离开之前仍然给了他一个拥抱。罗伯逊坐在米尔纳怀里大声唱歌，醉的不行。毫无疑问，今天晚上他会在米利的沙发上过夜。

他们所有人都没有注意身后那个被米利赶走的Omega的身影。她为失去接近英超选手的机会而感到恼火，在角落里找了一个地方待着，目睹到球员们嘲笑队友的醉态。她舔了舔嘴唇，拿出手机开始录像。

《每日邮报》会喜欢这个的，她想。 

***

视频开始像病毒一样传播。

在罗伯逊能够自然醒之前，米尔纳将他拖下沙发，推到了淋浴间。冷水对他的宿醉起到了一定效果，但最后，残余的酒精仍然获得了胜利，让他头脑发胀。一直到他被迫穿好衣服并被拖到车上，罗伯逊都没得到任何思考或提问的时间。米尔纳说他们要去和克洛普见面。

罗伯哀嚎道：“今天四休息日。你怎么知道他们在不在？”

米尔纳没有看他。他把手机扔给罗伯逊，告诉他看一下新闻。

在罗伯逊打开新闻之前，他发现自己遭到了有史以来最可怕的信息轰炸——其中包括来自他母亲的死亡威胁。他想知道自己昨晚到底做了干什么，因此他按照米尔纳的建议打开新闻页面。《太阳报》和《每日邮报》的头条都是罗伯逊的丑闻。随着视频的播放，罗伯逊的眼睛越睁越大，直到他的脸上只剩下棕色的眼睛和羞耻的情绪。

“没错。” 米利肯定地点点头。“你他妈搞砸了，兄弟。”

***

他们两个朝克洛普的办公室走去。今天是休息日，除了希望获得最新足球丑闻蹲在门口的狗仔队以外，其余地方空无一人。因此在大厅撞上了萨拉赫是件很奇怪的事情。罗伯逊想，他一定忘了什么东西在这。就在他要打招呼时，萨拉赫友好而快活地用手臂搂住了罗伯逊。埃及人在微笑，这并不奇怪，因为他总是挂着微笑。他总是很快乐。 

但这也使得罗伯脖子上感受到的死亡钳制非常可疑。

“今天早上我看了你的视频，”萨拉赫说。罗伯逊感觉到自己寒毛直竖。该死，他想。他忘记了自己对德扬的评价。 

“有意思，非常有意思……你肯定是喝得太醉了，对不对？所以对于我孩子的妈妈才会说出那种话。”

“Mo，对不起，窝——”天，这个力道仿佛要掐死他。 

萨拉赫再次笑了起来。“当我看到视频时，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。Dej一直对我说：‘不要这样……Mo，别生气。他喝醉了。他是个傻子。别生气，不要这样。' 所以，我告诉Dej，我一声的挚爱。'我没有生气。我为什么要生气？’罗伯，我为什么要生气？”

萨拉赫的胳膊一定是用砖头做成的。“Mo——”罗伯开口，但立刻被打断了。

“这肯定不是因为你不尊重我的Omega。我怎么会为此生气呢？” Mo再一次加重了手下力道。罗伯觉得他会被掐晕过去的。“因为我不生气，所以我不会说，'如果你再敢看一眼我的Omega的屁股，我会切掉你的蛋'，或者威胁你说‘如果我再见到你和他单独在一起，你会死。' 因为我们是朋友。朋友不会做这样的事情。”

“Mo，我——”

“朋友们会为对方的伴侣考虑。是不是？”

“是——”

“现在我们是好朋友，不是吗？”

罗伯保持沉默。

“不是吗？” Mo再一次问道，他的眼中闪烁着一种奇怪而疯狂的光彩。他仍然保持着微笑。

罗伯疯狂点头，疯狂到让他害怕自己脑袋会被甩掉。

Mo对罗伯露出微笑。然后，埃及人爆发出大笑。“你这是什么表情！你以为我是认真的吗？我没有！你知道我在开玩笑吧？Dej认为你很有趣，所以我开个玩笑。” Mo再次大笑，并催着罗伯一起。罗伯也跟着笑了起来，出于求生欲不自然地发出“哈，哈，哈”的声音。随后，Mo“玩笑”似的说，Dejan可能需要一个道歉，埃及人希望到时他也在场。当罗伯“玩笑”似的同意后，Mo祝他接下来好运，并说自己要回家陪他的Omega。

萨拉赫离开后，罗伯盯着他的身影逐渐远去。“他不是在开玩笑，对吧？”

米尔纳摇了摇头。“当然不是，兄弟。”

罗伯逊在心里默默记下笔记，为了他的蛋蛋，接下来很长一段时间他不会和Dejan呆在同一个房间。他沮丧地把脸埋进手掌里。“你当时为什么不阻止我，米利？”

米尔纳嘲笑道，“如果我能够阻止你做愚蠢的事情，我会直接改去防守。”

***

罗伯逊和米尔纳继续步行到克洛普的办公室门口。罗伯逊怀着一颗从不吸取教训的苏格兰大心脏，率先走进了房间。但是，他一踏入房间，就想起了他应该在进来之前考虑的一个关键细节。

尤尔根·克洛普是个可怕的Omega。

在他第一次签合同时，罗伯逊就对这个男人高大的身躯印象深刻。开始他并不相信这个德国人是Omega，特别是他拥有超出大部分人的6’3英寸身高和美国橄榄球后卫般的肩膀。如果不是他身上那母亲一样浓郁的奶香味——罗伯逊会在承认自己喜欢这个之前就死掉，因为老天，这是一个他不愿接受的癖好——罗伯逊一定觉得有人在胡说八道。

老实说，克洛普和罗伯逊的关系非常亲近。罗伯爱克洛普。他并不羞于承认这事。他喜欢重金属似的比赛风格，而且这个人还知道该说些什么来让他在重要比赛中提起士气。他像对待自己儿子一样对待罗伯逊，而罗伯逊无法想象自己在世界上其他教练手下踢球的样子。克洛普是一位传奇。他代表着家庭。

而且他还把性骚扰看得非常严重。

接下来的十五分钟都充斥着对罗伯逊的大声责骂，因为他那愚蠢而令人恶心的行为。克洛普很少生气，但是当他发脾气时，那就是大声凶残的德国人风格。这些声音使罗伯逊的宿醉更加难受，罪恶感几乎要把他覆灭。每个词语每句话都直击他的心灵，因为克洛普是对的。罗伯对Omega的了解不止如此。他关心队里每个Omega，就像是关心自己的兄弟一样。如果有人对他们说出他对梅西说过的话，他也会暴怒。该死，如果有人对他队友的性别大放厥词，他肯定是第一个站出来的人。他们知道这一点，他希望克洛普也知道这一点。罗伯想出声道歉，但又觉得这个时候不该贸然打断。当克洛普平静下来后，亨德森看上去也想责骂他一番。罗伯逊知道自己会坦然接受，不开玩笑也不做别的，但是直到克洛普再次开口，队长都一言不发。克洛普已经发泄完了怒气，现在只剩疲倦和沮丧。

“罗伯，我对你很失望，非常失望。我知道你本应该是个更好的人，而这也是我伤心的原因。” 克洛普叹了口气。“我以为你会更加尊重队友。我以为……”克洛普摇了摇头，“你会更加尊重我。”

上帝啊，不如拿把匕首直接刺穿罗伯逊的心脏，这样痛苦还少一点。罗伯逊羞愧得无地自容，因为他记起尤尔根·克洛普是在Omega生存环境最险恶的时期成为了一名球员。他们的教练从未披露过当时的细节，但是罗伯逊知道那些故事——Omega用性交易来换取上场时间，被队友攻击，被教练公然轻视。在一个呼吁提高足球透明度的新闻发布会上，克洛普透露一位年长的球员曾经邀请他到自己的房子里讨论转会事宜，实际上却是要求他为自己口交。在他职业生涯的大部分时间里，克洛普都竭尽所能来保证这一切不会在任何人身上重演。他为Omega争取更多的权益，而目前在英超联赛中利物浦拥有最多的Omega球员，他执教的上一个球队在所有男子足球俱乐部里拥有最多的Omega球员数量。他反对限制Omega发挥的法规和提案，包括对怀孕施加惩罚的合同条款；阻止允许俱乐部强行给球员注射抑制剂的规定。这件事对他很重要。罗伯逊思考他本可以提出辩驳的论点。第一，这远称不上最糟糕的事态。第二，他发表的言论也没有特别不堪。还有第三，第四，第五…但是这些借口他都说不出口。

因为它们都不重要。

罗伯逊可能有很多缺点，但他绝不是个懦夫。

“对不起，”罗伯逊告诉他的教练。“窝真的很抱歉。窝知道窝没有任何借口，但是窝真的没打算伤害任何人。”

克洛普凝视了他片刻，然后叹了口气。“我知道。” 德国人靠回到椅背上。“我们的媒体部门已经安排好公开道歉的新闻发布会，并且公关专家会指导你相关事宜。不要开玩笑，也不要嬉皮笑脸。”

罗伯逊点了点头。“这很公平。”

“我们也将给你和其他男孩们安排教育课。”克洛普一边说，一边用审视的眼光看了一眼米尔纳。

副队长惊讶发问：“等一下，也包括我？”

“你当时也在那里，不是吗？”

“是的，但是我有在努力地阻止他。”

“你还不够努力，”亨德森插嘴道。

米尔纳看起非常想抗议，但还是镇定下来，“那好吧。我很期待。”

“很好，”克洛普赞许道。他把注意力重新转向罗伯逊。“等新闻发布会之后，你需要打包好行李。”

一瞬间恐惧渗入到罗伯逊的每一根血管，“你们要让我离队吗？” 他希望自己声音中的嘶哑没有他想象中的那么明显。 

值得庆幸的是，克洛普给了他一个同情的神色。“不，当然不。” 他摇了摇头。“你犯了一个错误，我知道你为此感到抱歉。幸运的是你的队友很有幽默感——尽管我需要暂时避开Mo。”克洛普轻笑出声。“——但是，”克洛普眼神坚定。“我相信莱昂内尔·梅西也应该得到一个道歉。”

***

利物浦的行政部门在西班牙一家高度重视隐私性的酒店里为他们预订了一间套房。他们将不得不共享一个套房，但值得安慰的是，他们可以使用私人飞机来回。空乘带着罗伯的水和范戴克那令人羡慕的可口威士忌回来了。在他喝水的时候，罗伯逊突然想到一些事情。“等等，伙计，泥为甚么要和窝一起来？” 罗伯将注意力转向阿利松。“为什么泥们俩都在这里？” 

巴西守门员似乎注意到他们在谈论自己，向他们竖起了大拇指。尽管他现在有些恼火，罗伯还是回了一个微笑给他。没有人可以讨厌阿利松。这是不可能做到的事情。

“米利控制不住你，”范戴克回答到，轻啜了口酒。“Hendo要留下来收拾摊子，所以只剩我了。如果他们想掐死你的话，阿利松的肌肉可以帮上忙。”

罗伯逊眯起眼睛盯着范戴克，“泥会说西班牙语吗？”

范戴克毫无心理负担地大笑出来。“不会，”他回答。“但是巴塞罗那人喜欢我。我非常惹人喜欢，”他眨眨眼说。

罗伯逊翻了个白眼。他希望自己能尽快见到莱昂内尔·梅西，因为他想尽快结束这次旅行。

***

“莱昂内尔·梅西现在没有时间。”

操，罗伯逊想。

范戴克是第一个做出回应的人。“恐怕我不能理解。我记得会面就是在今天。我们的教练保证说我们将得到一个与他交谈的机会。” 范戴克听起来非常镇定，尽管他的声音暗藏锋芒。

站在他前面的那个人露出了一个微笑，一个虚伪的微笑。从他的着装来看，他是一位俱乐部官员。他可能一生中从未踢过一次球。“你们能出现在巴塞罗那就足够了。”

这位官员打算就此离开，但他没有考虑到维吉尔·范戴克的存在。范戴克把他拉了回来。荷兰人对着他微笑，但无论微笑与否，范戴克都是一个令人恐惧的男人。

“那我再问一遍，”范戴克说。“为什么我们无法和莱昂内尔·梅西会面？”

罗伯逊可以看见那人明显在发抖。他清了清喉咙。“我们这边认为，最好能悄无声息地解决掉这个问题。”

“悄无声息。”范戴克重复道。罗伯逊看着范戴克用自己的性感魅力对这名男子进行了蛊惑，使他作出更具体的说明。

“莱昂内尔·梅西是巴塞罗那皇冠上的明珠。我们认为对他来说，最好限制他与可能导致……不必要冲突的人发生交流。因此，我们决定直接安排一次新闻发布会宣布我们接受道歉，这是更加谨慎的做法。形式上完成即可，不需要其他乱七八糟的事情。你们那边也无需付出额外的努力。” 

“我明白了，”范戴克说。西班牙人的呼吸放松下来。他想要离开，但是后卫再次阻止了他。“所以，我们辛苦来到诺坎普，浪费大把时间。都只是为了表演而已？”

那人咳嗽起来。“我们很感谢你们的付出，我们将以最好的方式充分展现——”

“你有意识到这不仅仅是新闻发布会的问题吗？” 范戴克问。“罗伯逊想道歉。我们的教练想要他道歉。”

“我们对此表示赞赏，但是——”

“那我很高兴你们对此的赞赏，”范戴克告诉他。“但是你要知道，我们的教练可不会赞赏我们远道而来，罗伯逊却没能道歉。你看，我想让我的教练开心，因为当克洛普开心时，他会让我开心。当他不开心的时候，我也不开心。没有人会希望看到我不开心的样子。你能明白吗？” 罗伯看着范戴克紧紧抓住那个男人的肩膀。他让所有人都要高出一截，在这位西装革履的管理层面前，他看起来更像是执法者，而不是球员。

在他们回过神时，那个男人正在慌张地打电话。利物浦的三名球员都等在一边。在几秒钟歇斯底里的西班牙语和范戴克几乎不加掩饰的威胁之后，西班牙人宣布梅西将会过来。

“你们没有太多时间。他非常忙。”男人在为了人身安全上楼之前，发出了警告。

范戴克露出胜利的微笑。 

“克洛普的阴道一定是有超能力，”罗伯喃喃说道，这使他被第三队长推了一把。

那句警告并没有劝退他们，因此他们继续等待，仿佛过了几个小时的时间，才等到莱昂内尔·梅西下来。他与一线队的其他成员一起出现。他们像忠诚的狗一样在他身后列队前进，随时准备在一个示意下就扑向扑利物浦的球员。罗伯逊一直觉得他们的群体行动力令人不安。利物浦像一个大家庭，但巴塞罗那他妈的像是邪教信徒。

但是，该死的——梅西看上去他妈的特别好看。

真该死，罗伯逊想。他可以闻到他身上的肥皂香味。他的头发略微湿润，从时间上看，他可能刚刚结束训练并洗了个澡。无论巴塞罗那为他们球员供应的是什么洗漱用品，反正肯定比利物浦的档次高多了。梅西闻起来很可口。罗伯逊爱吃甜食，这算是一个公开的秘密。现在罗伯逊站在这里，面前悬挂着甜点。耶稣基督啊，罗伯遇到大麻烦了。上一次见面时肾上腺素在他身体里奔涌，因此他都没有注意到这个味道。但是现在他甚至清醒，清楚地闻到这个味道。梅西的自然气味如同浓稠的焦糖，仿佛是凝结的奶油或者其他同样美味的东西——罗伯逊可以就这样把他舔上几天。他现在就可以。

罗伯盯得目不转睛，后面人狠狠推了一下才使他恢复理智。范戴克扬起眉毛向他示意这位巨星球员。

特尔施特根站在梅西的身前。他声称自己是一名翻译，但很明显，他是想用自己高大的体型来使他们尽可能的远离梅西。罗伯逊从恍惚中回过神来。梅西正凝视着他。罗伯试图无视当梅西用那双美丽的巧克力色眼睛看着他时，他体内所产生的的热度。他必须集中注意力。他需要道歉。道歉必须是发自内心的真情实感，并且不能被盘旋在罗伯脑内那些梅西坐在他脸上，闻起来如同罪孽的想法所侵蚀。

“对不起，”罗伯逊告诉梅西。他深吸了一口气，梅西的气味中没有紧张，焦虑，和不安的味道。只有彻底的平静。他甜蜜的味道令人舒适。“泥不应该承受那些话。 窝认为你四有史以来最佳球员，最佳Omega，甚至不止如此。窝以前还四小孩子的时候就经常看你踢球——窝现在也经常看！泥……非常了不起；世界顶级，窝对你除了敬意没有其他想法。窝知道自己说了那些话，四的，我四说了——‘他们是为了……才让你上场‘，绝对不是。”罗伯逊不禁诅咒起自己的嘴巴。“但但是窝说泥漂亮，吸人眼球那些话，这些四真的。因为该死，泥在第一回合给了我们一场大败，但是窝一点都讨厌不起来你，因为你真的很好。泥看起来真的很好。好吧，该死，让我重来。对不起。我又说了那些话。”罗伯逊不禁哀嚎，“听着，窝说那些话不是想表达因为你是Omega就不是一个优秀的球员。窝很……愚蠢。窝那时喝醉了，又很愚蠢，窝自以为自己很幽默。对不起，真的非常对不起。”

罗伯逊道歉完后深吸了一口气。他不安的心跳仿若蜂鸟一般。梅西凝视着他。他没有不安，或者生气。顶多看上去，似乎有点兴趣，再加上一点困惑。 

特尔斯特根看看他，再看看梅西。

“Lo siento。”（对不起）

一片沉默。

守门员抱起双臂，好像在看是否有人敢多嘴。队里几乎没有人能像他一样将英语翻译成西班牙语，所以大多数人只是站在原地，想知道他们应该离开还是理清当前的形势。

罗伯逊长大嘴巴站在那里。他握紧拳头，如果他想要成为一个体面成年人的努力不断被一群巴萨邪教徒所挫败的话，他会放弃这种努力。对于罗伯逊来说，幸运的是，梅西站了起来。他拉住自己德国队友的袖子，尽管身材小巧，但他的力道差点让特尔施特根失去平衡。他做出了自己的回应。罗伯逊看着特尔施特根回答梅西，两人进行了简短的交谈。最后，特尔施特根翻了个白眼，说出西班牙语中类似与“好吧”一样的话。然后，他转向罗伯逊。

“接受道歉，”特尔施特根告诉罗伯逊。这话说完，梅西用力拍了德国人脑袋一下。他恼怒地摇了摇手指，发表自己的观点。令对罗伯逊非常满意的是，德国人看上去似乎受到了惩罚。

罗伯逊想，真他妈的可爱。

“他说，”特尔施特根开口，仿佛像吞了苍蝇一般，“他很赞赏你特意过来道歉。” 

罗伯逊不需要会西班牙语也知道梅西所说的绝对不止这些。在罗伯逊抗议之前，布斯克茨把梅西拉到了一边谈话。这场谈话并不温和，但他们似乎已经确认没有一个利物浦球员能听懂他们的语言，因此无需谨慎发言。米利会说，这有点不礼貌。罗伯逊希望自己能向巴萨人证明他们的想法是错的。苏格兰人很遗憾副队长不在他身边，因为至少他可以做翻译。他转向阿利松，希望巴西守门员多少会一点西班牙语能帮他们摆脱困境，但是这个人似乎被特尔施特根夺走了所有注意力。特尔施特根正与利物浦门将闲聊。Omega看上去已经被德国人所迷住，在后者称赞他过去一年的表现时红了脸颊。罗伯逊看着两位守门员扬起了眉毛，天啊，这两个人会生出多么漂亮而“巨大”的孩子啊。

罗伯逊给了范戴克一个恼怒的表情，范戴克耸了耸肩膀，告诉他：“你说你的”，仿佛这样就能解释所有需要解释的事情。 

突然，梅西叫了特尔施特根一声让他回来。德国人瞬间站直警惕起来，立刻返回到梅西身边。罗伯逊看着巴萨全员打算转身离开。这使他不得不行动起来，他想都没想就向前一步，扯住梅西的手臂把他拉了回来。他用的力道如同蹒跚学步的孩子扯住母亲的裙角，但是巴萨一线队其他成员反应大到仿佛他是突然袭击了梅西一样。

比达尔一手抓住了他的衬衫。其他队员将他团团围住。梅西被推向后方，alpha们用身体在他和罗伯逊之间建立起了屏障。梅西的表情有些恼怒，而且就罗伯逊判断来看，他也发出了斥责声，但是这些声音被比达尔大吼的西班牙语所盖住。罗伯非常愤怒，质问道现在他们面对的到底是球队还是蜂群。

“如果再碰梅西一次，你会被好好关照的，”特尔施特根威胁道。

“哦，现在你可以好好翻译了？” 罗伯问。“好吧，也许你可以告诉他我非常想再多碰他几次。”

特尔施特根眯起眼睛。

罗伯发誓，他的后背从范戴克的方向感受到了针扎一样的眼神。尽管怀有罪恶感，但罗伯逊绝不是个废物。他微笑着亮出牙齿，挑衅地问巴萨球员是否希望大干一场，因为罗伯从不临阵脱逃。他体内积攒了越来越多的怒气，因为是的，罗伯搞砸了。他说了那些关于梅西和其他Omega的操蛋话——但他不准备卑躬屈膝祈求巴萨人的认可。他们根本不值得他的道歉。罗伯用尽全身力气把比达尔推回去，这一举动让气氛更紧张了。当他们进一步靠近他时，罗伯站稳了脚跟，也往前凑。

“听着，我不是来这里引战的，但如果你们认为我就这样任由你们摆布，我保证结果会很可怕，”罗伯向他们保证道。他向人群后面看，与远处观望的梅西对上眼神。梅西面无表情，但并非毫无兴趣。罗伯把注意力重新放在对面人身上。“我搞砸了，行吗？你们可以继续讲述我有多么不尊重他，”罗伯再次告诉他们。“但至少我的尊重足以让我相信他可以为自己发声。你们所要保护的是一个成年人，我认为现在他站在那里，作为世界上最伟大的球员——已经证明他自己可以应付这一切。” 

令罗伯极为满意的是，每个人表情都变得严肃起来。他们中没有一个人愿意承认他是对的，但是罗伯逊对于天主教徒的罪恶感有着丰富的经验，他可以判断出一个男人是否感到内疚。 

范戴克往前踏了一步介入进来，建议重新安排会面时间，这次利物浦会带上自己的翻译。特尔施特根立即拒绝了这一提议，理由是拖延会议的安排太过复杂。巴塞罗那的行政人员十分坚持于己方的计划。在双方达成解决方案之前，梅西走了过来。尽管刚才他们将他推了出去，但当他径直走向罗伯逊时，没有一个人阻挡他的步伐。

梅西上下打量着他，仿佛在评估一块肉一样。他转向特尔施特根，” ¿Cuál es su nombre? Me olvidé.” （他叫什么名字？我忘了。）

特尔施特根不爽地瞥了罗伯逊一眼，叹了口气，告诉梅西：“ 安迪·罗伯逊。”

罗伯逊立即插嘴道：“罗伯！”

梅西看着他扬起一根眉毛。

罗伯逊比划着自己。“你可以叫我罗伯。Mey Robbo。（我，罗伯）”他强调道。

莱昂内尔·梅西对他露出了一个微笑。老实说，利物浦赢下一些比赛时的感觉都没有看到他对罗伯逊微笑那么好。他以与罗伯逊相同的方式指着自己，“莱奥。”

“莱奥。”罗伯逊重复道。“ 莱奥。”他又说了一遍，像品尝黄油一般在舌尖反复回味。

梅西看着他的反应不禁轻笑起来。

特尔施特根叹了口气。他转向利物浦人。“好了，你开心了？莱奥原谅你了。你可以走了。”

罗伯逊想告诉他，他不开心，唯一让他开心的方式是请莱昂内尔·梅西吃一顿表达歉意的晚餐，给他买冰淇淋，看着他吃，而罗伯则在一边祈祷冰淇淋滴到梅西的喉咙上，在他娇小的身体上搞出一团糟的美味，只有罗伯的舌头才能舔干净。

幸运或不幸的是——这要根据角度来判断，范戴克没有读出罗伯的想法。他将手放在罗伯的脖子上，然后用结实而巨大的手掌将他拉走。荷兰人宣布他们即将离开。他感谢巴塞罗那队的出现，并代表利物浦作出道歉。没有一个人为他们的离去感到悲伤。大多数队员都皱着眉头，但是罗伯逊并不在乎。他仍然看着梅西，后者正用一种难以读懂的表情凝视着他，几乎让罗伯逊觉得他是在筹划什么。

***

三个人一起回到了酒店，其中两个人的心情都比离开时要满意多了。范戴克立即打电话给他们的教练，告知他事情已经解决，并且揽下了所有的功劳。“过程不是很顺利，但是一切都在我的掌握之中。你知道我的本事。”

罗伯小声抱怨着“说谎的荷兰人”，这给他惹来了第三队长一个锐利的眼神。罗伯确信，如果不是克洛普说了什么话来让范戴克重新挂上了笑容，后者一定已经对他进行武力报复了。“我告诉过你我能处理好罗伯……不，不……好吧，他是做了，但你知道我……”克洛普不知道反驳了什么，让范戴克轻笑起来。“你看，这就是为什么我说不用担心。你知道我喜欢你露出漂亮笑容的样子。” 

“等等，”罗伯抗议道，“泥怎么能说出这种垃圾话的？”

范戴克并不理会他，开始脱下自己的衬衫。“真的吗？” 他轻笑出声。“这是否意味着我现在就能得到奖励？”

“Oh，不，泥们不能现在就开始phone sex。”

范戴克没有回应。他只是把苏格兰人推到一边，然后走进了套间的卧室。罗伯逊眼睁睁看着卧室的门被关上，然后一分钟后，马文·盖伊悠长而性感的歌声从门后传了出来。

他妈的简直难以置信。罗伯想找阿利松倾诉一下自己的感受，却看到这个健美大块头Omega一身准备赴约的打扮。

“你要去哪里？”

阿利松咯咯笑了起来。阿利松，利物浦屡获奖项的守门员，拥有熊一样的身体和海姆斯沃斯兄弟（就是演雷神的锤哥）一样的脸，现在正像日本女高中生一样咯咯笑着 。

“马克邀请我去逛逛巴塞罗那，”阿利松解释道。他听起来很害羞。

“什么？” 罗伯吓了一跳。“什么时候？”

“在你差点被杀掉的时候，”阿利松开心地告诉他。他的英语仍然十分生疏，但他觉得马克-安德烈不会在意这个。他们的守门员突然忧心忡忡：“这样可以吗？我可以出去玩吗？”

只有混蛋才会对这个问题说不。罗伯当然不喜欢一个人呆在套间里，听范戴克试图把自己的老二塞进手机，但是他不会阻挡朋友的幸福。阿利松已经在寻找爱情的过程中遇见太多的困难。他很帅气，但是他的身材造成了一些阻碍。罗伯知道有些Alpha愿意付出一切来让自己变成这种身材。苏格兰人已经为此打了好几次架，因为他听到别人说Omega长成这样是一种浪费，他没能长成Alpha真的很遗憾。每次都是阿利松把他从争斗里拉开，说这么做并不值得。他还会给罗伯逊拥抱；他总是很感激别人对他的维护，虽然他明显并不怎么需要这些。

“我为你感到高兴，”罗伯疲惫地说。今天应该有人享受到美好的时光，这个人是阿利松总比是维吉尔强。 

守门员露出一个笑容，回到洗手间继续为他的约会做准备。

阿利松消失在视线里后，罗伯相信他现在最不想做的事情就是呆在房间里面。他告诉室友说要出去走走。他一打开门，就看到莱昂内尔·梅西站在面前。

罗伯逊猛地将门甩上。

罗伯意识到自己到底做了什么之后，崩溃了几秒钟，他来回晃动手臂，发出无声的尖叫。他听到浴室里传来阿利松的声音，问他发生了什么事情。

“什么都没发生！” 在阿利松能自己亲眼确定发生什么之前，罗伯赶紧大喊道。Omega从洗手间探出脑袋，罗伯向他解释：“我忘记拿夹克了”。巴西人奇怪地看着他。这时罗伯才意识到他正穿着夹克。

“原来在我身上！” 罗伯回答。“原来我一直穿着呢。怎么样？”

阿利松露出一个笑容。他竖了个大拇指，然后继续回去搞自己的事情。

罗伯松了一口气。他再次面朝门，默念了几句励志鸡汤，告诉自己他可以做到，他可以打开门，面对莱昂内尔·梅西——那个人甚至可能不是莱昂内尔·梅西，因为他在能确定之前朝他甩上了门——该死，这会不会是他做过最糟糕的事情。罗伯逊脑袋里的画面从糟糕事态一路狂奔到最坏事态，这时他才突然想起莱昂内尔·梅西还站在他的门外。罗伯逊哀嚎一声。这个情况简直无解。

罗伯逊深吸一口气，打开了门。

是的，罗伯十分震惊，这绝对就是莱昂内尔·梅西。

在梅西说话之前，罗伯逊赶紧走出了房间，防止他的队友出来看到他们。他迅速关上了身后的门，然后对上小个子男人。这个男人似乎没有个人空间意识，尽管他和年轻Alpha近在咫尺，但是却没有半分退后的意思。罗伯逊几乎就要觉得是自己被困住了。他的后背紧贴在酒店的门上，他的胸膛距离梅西只有一英寸。这个男人对罗伯逊怪异的行为似乎有点不知所措，但是他并没有被冒犯到的样子。他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着罗伯逊。 

罗伯逊想，这距离近到让人紧张。

“呃……” 罗伯的舌头打了结。他在球场上和梅西打过交道，知道梅西不太懂英语，罗伯也一丁点西班牙语都不会。“Hola？” 他打了个招呼。

梅西勾了下嘴唇。至少他被娱乐到了。“ Hola。”（你好）

他们沉默了片刻，令人痛苦不适的片刻。罗伯逊叹了口气。只有靠手势了。

“为什么。” 罗伯逊把手挥了一圈，找不到更好的手势来表达疑问词。“你。” 他指了指梅西。“在这里。” 然后指了地板。

梅西眨了眨眼，盯着他的嘴唇看，仿佛刚才罗伯逊是念了一段咒语。苏格兰人叹了口气，然后换了个问题。“你。” 他再次指了下梅西。“想要。” 他的手前后指了指二人的嘴巴。“交谈。” 梅西看上去更困惑了，于是罗伯逊用双手作出嘴巴开合的样子。“交谈。” 他重复道。

“啊。” 梅西的眼睛燃起光亮。“ Si，quiero hablar contigo。”（是的，我想要交谈。）

很好，罗伯逊想。“Si”的意思是“是”。他在的思路是对的。梅西突然抓住了他的手臂，罗伯逊有点被吓到，然后他听到梅西开口：“说，英，语。”

“窝说的就是英语。”

梅西不禁皱起眉头。罗伯逊觉得这可能是他最困惑的表情了。他的思绪闪回到萨拉赫取笑他苏格兰口音时的情景，问他为什么说话的时候没有字幕。罗伯逊听到这句话时笑个不停，但是现在他只想诅咒自己的苏格兰背景，这给他造成了极大的难处。

“该死，”罗伯骂出了声。梅西扬了扬眉——显然，他听得懂脏话，这让罗伯逊脸上不禁露出一丝微笑。“呃，让我们……泥想吃点东西吗？” 他做了个吃的手势。“晚餐？Di…dinero？”（钱？）

梅西眨了眨眼睛，听懂了最后一个单词。他摸摸口袋，掏出钱包。“ Tengo dinero。” （我有钱）

罗伯逊被呛到咳嗽起来。他听到背后套间内的脚步声越来越大，催促他赶紧行动。

“好吧。泥猜怎么样？我们走吧。我们会在路上解决只个问题的。” 罗伯逊将梅西拉进电梯里。如果罗伯逊不是那么匆忙的话，他可能会注意到，当他将手放在梅西的背上时，后者看过来的羞赧表情。或许还能发现在进入电梯时Omega舔了舔嘴唇，赞许地看了眼罗伯逊胯下的鼓囊。

***

如果一个Alpha无法接受Omega的指挥，那么他在利物浦时没有容身之地的。讽刺的是，是亨德森——那个Alpha中的Alpha——在他刚到队就向他表明了这一点。罗伯后来得知这是利物浦队长和所有新援的标准流程。亨德森的谈话包括历史课，内容涉及利物浦如何为对待Omega设立了相应标准，他们培养出的著名Omega球员的数量，以及作为一名Alpha,他始终服从于他的队长史蒂文·杰拉德。“你知道，许多Alpha都不能接受Omega作为自己的上级。” 他盯着罗伯逊，那眼神让罗伯逊寒毛直竖。“你并不是那些Alpha中的一个，对吗？”

罗伯逊咽下口水。“不，”他立即回答道。“不，绝对不是。窝爱Omega——我的意思是，窝尊敬他们。非常尊敬。我真的很期待成为这支球队的一员并在克洛普的教导下踢球。他是一个传奇，”罗伯逊磕磕绊绊地说。 

亨德森几乎立刻就用笑容换下了他严肃的表情。“很好。你会适应的。” 正如亨德森承诺的那样，安迪·罗伯逊完美融合到了利物浦大家庭中。从每次他接受指导后克洛普赞许的表情来看，他可以，甚至说是非常擅长，服从Omega的命令。

话虽这么说，但罗伯逊现在真的很想得到一个关于他们要去哪里的解释。他毫无异议地坐上了梅西的车，毫无异议地让梅西带他驶离酒店，当梅西把车一路开到根本没有回头路的郊区时，他仍然毫无异议地静静坐着。终于，罗伯觉得此时此刻，他应该稍微了解一下他们到底在哪里。

“所以……”罗伯开口。“呃，窝们要去……”为了能被听懂，苏格兰人清了下喉咙，努力换成英式口音。“我们要去哪里？” 他问。

梅西转头看着他，露出一个微笑。罗伯心里一阵发烫，他觉得这是因为眼前男人太火辣了。

“Mi casa，”梅西回答。“我家。”

“Oh。好的。”

梅西继续开车前行。罗伯逊考虑要不要问下“为什么”，因为他们本来应该去吃晚饭的，所以肯定是，梅西认为，在他家吃饭是一个更好的主意，毕竟在那里狗仔队拍不到，虽然距离远了点。梅西开得越来越远，罗伯逊发现他们要去的地方非常冷清偏远。

没有人会知道他在哪里。

罗伯逊拿出手机，准备秘密地给范戴克或者阿利松发个信息告诉他们自己的位置，就在这个时候，梅西把车停在了大门前。他看着梅西拿出身份卡，在安保识别器上刷了一下，在大门打开后立即驶入。一连串的豪宅使得罗伯逊松了一口气。先不说有多富裕，至少这里看上去只是一个完全正常的封闭式社区。当他们两个到达梅西家时，罗伯逊甚至来不及感慨这房子到底有多大，他正处于劫后余生的激动中。

响亮的犬吠声在他们一抵达就响了起来。这是罗伯所见过的最巨大的狗，它正直冲冲地向他们跑过来，几乎撞翻了一路上所碰到的所有东西。这只野兽甚至比梅西还要大。它想要跳到它的主人身上，而罗伯逊，出于本能地，挡在了梅西身前。当他听到梅西在他身后发出笑声时，他才意识到自己看上去有多蠢。罗伯逊弯下腰来，听见狗的咆哮声，仿佛它正准备将罗伯逊的身体撕碎。罗伯逊完全相信它有能力做到。最终，Omega绕过罗伯逊，蹲下来拍了拍自己的狗。他说了些安抚的话，这只咆哮的野兽立即转变成了一只乖巧的狗狗。它热切地舔了舔主人，然后高兴地跟着他进入房间。

罗伯逊不禁微笑。仿佛回到中学时期，他在电视上第一次观看巴塞罗那比赛，并认识到莱昂内尔·梅西伟大之处时的感觉。那只狗一直在梅西脚下打转，想要跟他一起玩耍，但梅西没有满足它的要求。他说了一些罗伯听不懂的话，但是那只狗似乎听明白了，在被亲了一口后就安静下来。嫉妒使罗伯逊的胃里发酸，脸也涨起了红色。 

耶稣基督啊，罗伯现在正在嫉妒一只狗。他甩掉这些古怪情绪。“我猜你喜欢大点的家伙，哈？” 罗伯问，然后被自己的愚蠢吓得脸色煞白。

梅西并没有注意到这个双关语。“ Si，他是只大狗。” 他转向罗伯逊。“Hulk。” 他说，罗伯逊不确定这是狗的名字还是说它像Hulk。他问罗伯逊，“¿Quieres algo de tomar？（你想喝点什么吗？）”然后，他停顿了下，意识到自己的错误。“喝？” 梅西换了个说法，模仿罗伯逊之前的手势。

罗伯逊的嘴角咧得更大。“嗯，是的。我想喝一杯。嗯，me gusta？（我想要）” 他尝试说道。梅西轻笑出声，尽管有点尴尬，但罗伯逊还是很高兴自己逗笑了这个Omega。“除了茶什么都可以，”他说。 

在梅西离开房间之前，他走到了罗伯逊的身后。当Alpha感觉到Omega的手碰到他时，他差点跳了起来，但是随即他意识到这个男人是想帮自己脱下夹克，立即镇定下来。他和这位年长的球员一起脱下了它，并在梅西把它挂到衣帽架上时表达了自己的感谢。梅西给罗伯逊指了把椅子，这位年轻人认为这是让自己坐下的手势。这手势很明显，但他在屁股坐到椅子上时还是有点犹豫。

片刻之后，梅西端着茶回来了。

好吧，罗伯逊想，至少听懂了一点点。至少他听懂了茶的意思。他对梅西笑了笑，抿了一口茶。天哪，他讨厌喝茶。他希望自己能鼓起勇气索要几块曲奇，因为茶唯一的价值就是用来泡曲奇。

“Oh。” 罗伯抬起头。梅西从椅子起身，然后带着一袋酥饼回来。罗伯发誓自己听到了天使们的歌声。阿根廷人取出一些酥饼放在盘子里。

他一定看出了罗伯的困惑之情，因此解释道：“路易斯喜欢曲奇。”

谢谢你，路易斯·苏亚雷斯。罗伯逊一直相信总有一天一位利物浦传奇会拯救他于水火之中。罗伯逊高兴地拿起曲奇浸入茶中，咬下第一口后，他高兴地咂了咂嘴，感叹道：“完美。”

梅西笑了起来，和他一起喝起了茶。

罗伯逊吃到第三块曲奇时抬头看了看梅西。这个男人似乎对世界上的一切都毫不关心。罗伯逊突然意识到当前的情势。尽管他和莱昂内尔·梅西只有两次会面，但每次他都表现得非常不尊重，因此现在他才会出现在西班牙。他搞砸了自己的道歉，调戏了一位当世的传奇人物，指责他是因为好看才获得上场时间——尽管是用开玩笑的语气，但这仍然——然而这位Omega却愿意亲自与他会面。 

罗伯逊咽下最后一口茶，现在它像威士忌一样灼烧着自己。“莱奥。”他开口道。梅西好奇地抬眼看他。“ Lo siento，（对不起）”他告诉梅西道。他只能用西班牙语说出这一句，但这比他用英语说的所有话都更加真诚。

梅西眨了眨眼，然后点了点头。“我明白，”梅西告诉他。“你……”他指了指自己的脑袋。在发现这并没有表达出自己的意思时，他做了一个夸张的喝酒动作。“喝醉。很多酒。”

罗伯逊微笑起来，很快这微笑变成了放肆的大笑。梅西和他一起大笑起来。罗伯逊吃完曲奇后，对那个年长的Omega笑了笑。“但那仍然不对，”罗伯说。 

梅西露出一个微笑，但是显然他并没有听懂。

罗伯逊叹了口气，说：“我……”他想了一下。“Estupido?”（愚蠢） 

“你……”梅西拖长了音调。“很愚蠢？”

“是！” 罗伯逊兴奋地肯定道。“是的，estupido。非常estupido！蠢得不行。”

随着这一句声音，他们之间归为宁静。然后突然之间，两个人都开始大笑起来，美妙而甜蜜，这是罗伯逊所拥有的最棒的享用茶和曲奇的时间。最后，他们吃完了甜点，梅西站了起来。

“ Me estoy cambiando，（我去换衣服）”他告诉罗伯逊。他从咖啡桌上拿起一本菜单递给罗伯逊。“点菜，”他说，“我们吃。”

“Gracias，（谢谢）”罗伯逊自豪地回答道。梅西对他笑了笑，将菜单留给了罗伯逊。罗伯逊以自己的名誉担保，他已经竭尽全力想要破译这些单词，但还是没能成功，而且照片也根本无法辨认，他低下头叹了口气，站起身来寻找梅西。他通过卧室略微闪开的门缝发现了梅西。在罗伯逊正要出声表明自己的存在时，梅西脱下了上衣。

不，罗伯逊想。不，这不可能发生。但是，令罗伯逊恐惧的是，这实实在在地发生了，梅西将他的上衣扔在地板上，在罗伯逊一眨不眨的眼睛下坦露他娇小而紧致的身体。罗伯逊咽下了哀嚎。这不公平。罗伯逊是个好人，但他经不起诱惑。没有一个Alpha可以从那双正在短裤边缘处起舞的可爱双手上移开视线，它们正把短裤从他的腰上拉下，露出奶油一般的粉嫩肌肤。罗伯逊咬住自己的嘴唇。他的阴茎，这个叛变的野兽，已经起了反应。现在他根本没有机会出声了。他想赶紧撤退，但是一转身就发现自己正面对着一只野兽。

Hulk开始大声吠叫。罗伯逊喜欢狗，他真的喜欢。他只是不喜欢一只抓获自己偷看了Omega的狗，仿佛自己是澡堂里的偷窥者一样。在他能让它平静下来之前，梅西卧室的门被猛地打开了。梅西睁大了眼睛。

该死，他想。梅西开始对他大声吼叫，罗伯逊不需要听懂西班牙语就知道他在责骂自己。Hulk堵住了另一个方向，让罗伯逊只能正面面对一个非常生气的Omega。梅西没有片刻停歇，对年轻的Alpha不断吼出脏话。每次男人升高音调时都让罗伯逊不禁瑟缩一下。罗伯想要解释，但这些话根本没机会说出口。尽管小个子男人在不断宣泄自己的愤怒，罗伯逊却忍不住注意他柔软而丰满的嘴唇，娇小的身体，还有上帝——“该死，我想操你，”罗伯逊不小心说出了口。

梅西停住了吼叫。

罗伯逊僵住了身体。

梅西扫了一眼他的脸，后者一幅惊吓的表情，然后低头看了看罗伯逊胯下不能更明显的鼓胀。罗伯逊觉得自己已经要死了。既然这样，那他还怕什么。他弯下腰，亲吻了年长的Omega。这是个草率、没有章法的吻，他们的牙齿碰撞到一起，像还在上学的处男一样伸着舌头。但亲爱的上帝啊，这是罗伯逊一生中最棒的吻。梅西推开了他，然后狠狠甩了Alpha一巴掌。

这一举动让罗伯逊找回了自己的神志。他立即想要道歉，但却被梅西抓住脑袋，开始了一个粗暴的亲吻。Omega把他拖进卧室，推到了床上。他脱下自己的内裤，并且无礼地命令罗伯逊也这么做：“ 脱掉。现在。” 罗伯逊并不傻。他不想问任何问题，或者再多嘴扯什么，只是在梅西爬到自己大腿上的时候，他突然意识自己可能再也不会有这种机会了。

他必须充分利用这一次。

年轻人把梅西翻过来，让他躺在床上，梅西不禁愤怒地喊了出来。”¿Que haces?（你做什么？）”

罗伯逊没有回答。他正面临着自己一生中所见过的最漂亮的花穴。那抹粉红色仿佛是由独白和十四行诗而组成的，罗伯逊向头顶的上帝作了一个简短的祷告，以感谢他赐予自己这段佳肴。梅西一直在他身下挣扎，直到感受到罗伯逊舌头抚弄上他的阴蒂。

梅西的臀部向上挺动，“ Oh！”

罗伯逊笑了起来，这正是他喜欢听到的声音。罗伯将身子探了下去，从莱奥小小的阴蒂一直舔到濡湿的穴口。他将舌头伸入莱奥体内，感到他那充满欲望的身体愉悦地向前挺动。莱奥的花唇在他的舌头上交叠，但是逐渐湿润的花穴使他能够探进深处，可以从内到外彻底地品尝莱奥。罗伯逊加进去一根手指快速抽插，更加填满了阴道，越来越多的汁液从里面流出。他用舌头圈住梅西被打开的花穴，堵住涌出的汁液。他来回舔弄着莱奥的下体并留下自己的唾液。在他感到嘴唇肿胀起来的时候，他又将第二根手指插了进去，进一步撑开Omega的花穴。罗伯逊舌头进到深处的时候，梅西在他嘴下拱起了身体。罗伯逊喜欢这样。给Omega口的最佳回报就是他们的反应，在他的舌头尽可能深入的时候，欣赏他们花穴紧缩的样子。在梅西的阴道开始收紧的时候，他的感觉更好了。

罗伯逊抽出手指，用它们来挑逗梅西的阴蒂，这几乎要把Omega逼疯。他尽可能延长这一动作，听着梅西的呻吟着，几乎要失去对身体的控制，在他嘴下扭动颤抖。梅西很快到达了高潮——罗伯逊肿胀发红的嘴唇完全有资格得到那些涌入他嘴里的液体。

罗伯逊舔了舔自己如同被蜂蜜包裹的嘴唇。梅西眼帘半垂气喘吁吁，正带着羞赧的笑容凝视着罗伯逊。他们凝视彼此片刻，然后梅西分开了自己的双腿。

罗伯逊用指尖把梅西的汁液抹到自己的阴茎顶部。他将阴茎对准梅西不断渗出液体的穴口，然后缓缓推进。湿润的花穴立即裹紧了他的阴茎。

罗伯逊继续向深处推进，这让梅西大口喘息起来。罗伯逊呻吟着，尽情享受紧致内壁所带来的挤压感。梅西用胳膊环住罗伯的脖子，让他们的身体紧紧靠在一起。这一举动让罗伯逊的阴茎进入的更深了，而Omega对此的反应的是将双腿缠到罗伯逊的腰上，让他可以将余下的部分都插进来。

“该死！” 罗伯逊吼道。他完全进入了Omega里面，里面简直他妈的完美。又紧又湿又热，它如同钳口一般包裹住他的阴茎，仿佛是为他的阴茎而生的形状。他想就这样在里面待上几天几夜，但随后臀部直觉地向前挺动了一下，这让他想起了来回摩擦的幸福。

Alpha开始的动作很缓慢。罗伯逊舒口气，在不舍地向后抽出一点后立刻又插了进去。每次他想抽出来时，Omega的花穴都紧紧夹住他的阴茎，当他插入时又在挤压。罗伯逊抽插得越来越快，被梅西带有哭腔的呜咽声所鼓动，每次插入都仿佛要把他操进床垫。Omega发出许多愉悦的声音，而罗伯脑中唯一的想法就是用精液填满这个阴道。

最终，罗伯逊的阴茎进到了最深处。他把娇小的Omega钉在床上，然后开始猛烈而持续的插入。整个过程中几乎没有将阴茎从梅西的花穴抽出来过。没过多久，罗伯逊在花穴深处射了出来，精液喷涌而出直到囊袋彻底空下去。他想等阴茎软下来以后再从里面抽出来，梅西在不停地喘息。几秒之后，年长的Omega又一次紧紧收缩阴道，夹住了他软下来的阴茎，表明他第二次性高潮的到来。

罗伯逊没法动作。他趴在Omega的身上，因为这场性事筋疲力尽。除了感谢和那些绝对不应该在无可比拟的性高潮之后提出的问题，他想不出来别的话要说。梅西突然在他身下动了动。罗伯逊已经快晕过去了，但他的阴茎似乎记起了那无可比拟的阴道，开始抽搐起来。

老天，罗伯逊想，他真的应该常来西班牙。


End file.
